chachafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Akazukin Chacha characters
=Main= All main characters appear in both the manga and anime versions. Chacha * - A young blonde girl with the red riding hood practicing magic under the care of her teacher, Seravy. She is often referred to as cute when she fumbles up her magic tricks which is basically always. She is best friends with Riiya and Shiine. In the manga version, she ends up with Riiya. Riiya * - A young boy with great strength and an equally great appetite who has the ability to transform into a young white wolf at will, but is often mistaken as a dog. He is constantly fighting with Shiine over Chacha's affections and he dislikes Seravy on occasion. He ends up with Chacha in the manga. Shiine * - Left to Dorothy as a baby by Access (revealed to be his father), he was raised as a wizard and he also enjoys housework. With Chacha and Riiya's help, he is reunited with his parents. His magic powers are better than Chacha's and is the most sensible and reasonable among the group. He is very loyal to his Master Dorothy. Seravy * - Chacha's magic teacher, guardian, and the greatest wizard in the world. He was formerly captain of the royal guards and escaped with Chacha when Daimaō attacked the castle. His first and only love was Dorothy, before she changed her curly blonde hair to straight red-pink hair which Seravy detests. Dorothy * - Shiine's magic teacher who dreamed of becoming the greatest magician in the world. She defeated Piikapon, thus earning the title of greatest magician for only a few minutes because Seravy accidentally hit Dorothy over the head with a huge bouquet of flowers he conjured (to congratulate her), thus earning him the title of greatest magician of the world. Dorothy angrily turned her curly blond hair red-pink and straight as retaliation because Seravy wouldn't fight with his "beloved Dorothy". , later Miina Tominaga Elizabeth * - Seravy's favorite doll. She is the image of Dorothy when she was younger. Seravy often talks to Elizabeth and Elizabeth often is the one who pokes fun at Dorothy, often in reference to her hair, temper and habit of making Shiine do housework for her. , later Miina Tominaga Yakko * - A black-hooded girl in Chacha's class who is in love with Seravy. She specializes in potions and dislikes Chacha as well because she wishes to be Seravy's only student, in the hopes of him falling in love with her. Yakko is closest with Orin but is often seen with Marin. Marin * - A selfish mermaid who can change into a human when her tail dries out. She is in love with Riiya, but she is totally oblivious to the fact that he's a werewolf. She dislikes Chacha and on occasion hangs out with Yakko and Orin. She constantly appears with the Banana students with Riiya, despite being in the Apple class under Teacher Barabaraman. Orin * - Known in the English dub as "Suzu". She is a small but nimble ninja and excellent swords-girl. She is often the voice of reason of Yakko and on occasion hangs out with Marin, too. She has a crush on Shiine, and turns pink whenever he speaks to her. She is the most truthful with regards to character and shows no hatred towards anyone. Others * - Principal of Urara School. She wears a pink dress and her eyes are very big. * - Teacher of Banana class. He has long hair which he ties with a yellow bow on some episodes. He loves to whip his students into shape but has a soft side. * - A werewolf giant who raised Riiya and his brothers. He served for the King and help Seravy escape the castle with Chacha during the takeover of the Dark Lord. * - A substitute teacher who can make snow appear due to being a yuki-onna. * - Teacher of the Apple class. He can grow roses on his hair when he is excited and has thorns growing all over his body. Chacha and Teacher Barabaraman won a three legged race using a combination of Seravy's potion and Chacha's Assistance Boomarang. * - Teacher of Orange class. She was classmates and rivals with Rascal when they were younger. She actually likes Mr. Rascal very much and hates it that he's nice to everyone but her. * - Shiine's father. An anime, he works for the Dark Lord at the beginning (due to the fact that the Dark Lord imprisoned his wife) but is defeated by the Phoenix Sword. He is charged with finding the King's Crest. Later in the series, he is reunited with Shiine and Shiine's mother and lives in the castle with them. * - Dorothy's younger brother, but he usually dressed as a woman and is in love with Seravy. He is jealous of Dorothy for being the love of Seravy. * - Mad scientist, creator of Nyandaber. Resembles a cat, so his inventions resemble that of a cat, as well, namely Nyandaber. * - A bald wizard constantly mocked and wants to beat Seravy in a magical duel ever since Seravy beat him. Chacha, Riiya, and Shiine-chan call him "Tono" because of the hairstyle Seravy gave him. =Manga-only= * - Yakko's grandfather. * - King of Karuta. * - Riiya's elder brother. * * - Yakko's younger brother. * - Orin's younger brother. * - Marin's younger sister. * - Chacha's younger sister. * * * * * - Popy's younger brother. * - Daimaō is an agreeable magician with the appearance of a rock-and-roll singer and is a great manga fan. He is the father of Heihachi and is later revealed to be the birth father of Seravy. In the concluding chapters of the manga, he takes in a despondent Riiya and teaches Riiya seduction techniques he can use to win Chacha back. * * - Seravi and Dorothy's twins. =Anime-only= * - The magical girl alter-ego of Chacha. * - Daimaō in the anime is not the same character as Daimaō in the manga. As the story's antagonist, Daimaō is a demon who wishes to conquer the land and devastate it. A long time ago, Daimaō turned the King and Queen to stone statues. The father of the King, Grand King Genius, sacrificed himself to trap Daimaō inside the castle using a barrier of crystals that formed a spirit shield. Daimaō has to send his minions to do his nasty works for him. * - Daimaō's head henchman, later becomes friends with chacha and the gang * - One of Sorges' henchmen * - One of Sorges' henchmen * - Dr. Mikeneko's sister. She once tried to switch Chacha's Princess Medallion with a fake, but end up falling in love with Seravy on the process. Torn between her duty and her love, she eventually found peace when she and her brothers learn that they did not have to fight anymore. * - The phoenix chick Chacha protected from Yordas. Piisuke becomes the Phoenix Sword, but reverts back to being a chick when the three magic items are sacrificed. * - Chacha's grandfather and Seravy's teacher. Category:Characters Category:Lists